


Witching Hour

by MadameMunt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Feels, Freezerburn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMunt/pseuds/MadameMunt
Summary: What happens during the magical time of night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress.

It was 3:37 am in the morning.

Blake was sitting on her feet, back pressed against the wall that was holding her up in the dark hallway. She had come that night to finally talk to Yang about her feelings and the events that had transpired after the blonde had lost an arm. After the raven-haired girl ran away. She was finally ready. The alcohol definitely helped.

Normally the Faunus would never allow her senses to be dulled this much by inebriation, but that's what it finally took to build up her courage and face not only her own feelings, but that of her partners. It had been years since the team had been reunited. Years since Yang had stopped shamelessly flirting with her. 

Yang.

She missed her sunny little dragon.

Whispered words were caught wafting through the crack in the door ajar. She couldn't quite make out the words, even with the gift of Faunus hearing, but she could recognize that Weiss and Yang were in a deep yet hushed conversation. Alone. In THEIR room. Was it still their room? 

The cat like Faunus crouched by the door and listened. Ears perked forward, all her muscles were tense.

She wanted to vomit. Everything was wrong.

How could this be happening?

Yang leaned in closer to Weiss, and Blake lost all sight and memory.

The raven haired girl fled unconsciously into the nearest room and threw herself onto the bed. As she curled up on herself, tears streamed down her cheeks. Like a dam with a leak, those initial tears was all it took for her to start bawling. 

Shaking and sobbing, the cat-like Faunus eventually fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Ch 2

The room was almost too still. It had been about 3....maybe 4? Years since Yang had really talked or connected to those whom she thought was family; those that were her team-mates. Ruby had run off with others, trying to follow the fairy book tale. Blake had abandoned her and digressed to the White Fang. And Weiss.....she had been abducted. 

Weiss was the first one she had found. Weiss never ran away. She always accepted the path before her. The heiress even challenged her lineage. It was something the blonde always admired about her. Her resolve. And yet here was the silver-haired girl before her, giving confessions in the night. Pale blue eyes wide and earnest, looking up at the brawler with a vulnerability uncharacteristically in her gaze. This was something new.

There had been a knock at her door, as Yang stared at the shadows in her room, accompanied by the dignified presence of Weiss Shnee. The shorter girl stood awkwardly at the door for a minute, before setting herself straight and striding into Yang's room. She promptly sat on the bed, posture straight as ever. Yang was haphazardly thrown across a chair at her desk, mere inches from the heiress. 

"You need something?" Lilac eyes never blinking.

Weiss looked down at her hands, resisting the urge to play with her hair or tug at the hem of her nightgown. It was a nervous habit of hers. She chanced a sideways glance at the blonde as she struggled to find the right words. The pugulist was eyeing her, studying her with dark lilac eyes. Those eyes traced her exposed chest where the heiress had left a few buttons open. Those eyes noticed that her silver hair was let down, weaving through her limbs in it's Rapunzel like length.

"I couldn't sleep. There's something that's been on my mind." 

Yang raised an eyebrow by means of inquiry.

Weiss gripped her hands harder and steeled herself.

"Back after the team was split up, I truly thought I would never see any of you guys again. Even more so when your mother captured me," Weiss began.

At the mention of Raven, metal fingers balled into a fist.

"But," the heiress continued, moving her gaze up to look at Yang, "Then you showed up. You saved me."

"You would've figured a way out," Yang commented casually.

A moon beam came through the window and illuminated the heiress in its soft light, making her appear ethereal. Were Weiss' eyes always to icy blue? They seem radiant tonight. 

Shaking her head softly, strands of the petite girls silver hair glowed in the moonlight. She continued, "Yang, when I saw you, my heart leapt and my stomach erupted into butterflies." 

At hearing this, the blonde stood up from where she was seated and placed herself next to the silver haired girl on the bed, gazing intently into her eyes to discern the truth. Yang could smell the shampoo from Weiss' hair. It was intoxicating. "I remember. It was the first time you hugged me if I remember correctly," the brawler remenisced.

A brief look of irritation swept across the silver haired girls features, mostly at herself. Yang was so close. She could feel the heat radiating off of her. "I've been mulling it over in my mind ever since. I know I was supportive of you and Blake, because I saw how much it hurt you, but I can't keep these emotions back anymore. Every time I see how much Blake hurts you, it hurts me. I've been watching you all this time, Yang. I-I, I love you, Yang Xiao Long."

The silence that ensued was pregnant. Weiss was holding her breath, getting lost in the pool of lilac eyes, hoping that she had not blundered by confessing. 

"Yanno, Weiss, you are the only one in my life that's never willingly left me," the blonde breathed, playing with a strand of the heiress' silver locks. "What's to stop you now? Are you sure you love me?"

Weiss blushed furiously, showing vulnerability for a moment. She finally toyed with a strand of her hair. "We could find out. Will you kiss me?"

Yang leaned forward, a fire burning her eyes that had been missing for years. Without answering, she closed the distance between their lips and kissed the petite girl deeply.

Somewhere in the background, unheard by the two girls, there was a shuffling of footsteps making a retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. I like the Bumbleby ship myself, but felt inspired to write a Freezerburn, fan fic after watching S5E3 of RWBY where Yang and Weiss hugged. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little after 4AM when Ruby woke from her slumber in desperate need of water. Auga. Must. Have. Auga.

In one swift motion, despite her sleepiness, she sat erect in bed, hair swinging at her shoulder blades. She had grown it longer in the past, but the dark brunette was satisfied with its current length. She turned to leave her bed, when a knee bumped into something solid. 

"Blake?" Ruby asked dazed.

Now that she listened, the former team leader could hear gentle racks of sobs coming from under the covers.

"Blake???" Ruby asked again, not so sure this time. There were only three possibilities.

The lump moved.

Sniffles could be heard as the lump moved into a tighter circle. Alarmed, Ruby slowly peeled back the blanket to find the raven haired girl trying to suppress her crying. The brunette felt her heart lurch. She hated seeing any member of her team in pain, be it physical or emotional. Tenatively, the team leader stretched her hand out to place it on the crying girls head. She patted the Faunus in between her cat ears, trying to soothe her.

"Blake? What's wrong?"

More sniffles.

"I can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong."

The blankets stirred, and black cat ears poked out from beneath the covers, slowly followed by tearful yellow eyes. For a moment, Ruby was sure that the raven haired woman was going to retreat back under the blankets. 

"Y-Y-Yang. She.....she....she....." A hiccup and more tears.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and giving up hope on sleep, the former team leader scooted herself closer to Blake and repositioned her head so that it rested in her lap. Soothingly she stroked the Faunus' head and ears, trying to get her to relax. With her free hand, Ruby rubbed small circles on Blake's back and arm. 

"So Yang huh?" Ruby tried again.

"She kissed Weiss," the Faunus finally blurted.

For a moment Ruby stopped moving. Well that was new to her. This night was getting more complex than she cared to deal with at the moment, but life never waits for you.

"Maybe it was a kiss, like, yanno, on a dare or something," Ruby supplied, ever the optimist. Something in the back of her mind was beginning to unravel.

Golden eyes glared at the brunette, incredulous at the words heard. 

"Do you really believe that Ruby? Doesn't it upset you? Don't you like Weiss?"

Silver eyes looked away, a casual shrug accompanying it. "I did, but nothing ever happened between us. I was always on an adventure and Weiss was taking over her fathers company. I guess the timing was never there."

The crying had calmed down, but some hiccups still plagues the Faunus. Blake used her elbow to prop herself up into a sitting position, ears down flat and hugging her knees. After a moment, she said quietly, " I was finally ready to reciprocate Yang's feelings. I always knew I loved her, but I just couldn't put it into words. There was so much going on, and I had so much emotional turmoil. It was all so overwhelming."

Ruby listened patiently.

"And now...it's too late. I feel like everything is wrong and I don't know who I am or who Yang is. I mean, Weiss?! She likes Weiss?"

The Faunus caught the slightest of twitches on Rubys face and immediately tried to amend her statement, rembering the brunette had a thing for the Ice Queen.

"I-I mean, Weiss is great, its just that-"

"It's ok," Ruby interjected with a melancholy smile, "We don't know their side of the story. It could just be a kiss, it could be more. I think the best thing to do now is get sleep and address it tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Hey Ruby?"

"Yes you can sleep with me tonight," the brunette answered, knowing the other girls question.

"Thanks."

Ruby smiled and laid down, patting the spot on the bed next to her. The Faunus laid down and buried herself in the crook of the younger girls neck, curling into herself.

As the two drifted into slumber, Ruby tried not to think about Weiss, and instead remember that she never did get that water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3 now current.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3 is now updated. Ch 4 will be worked on. Things will get a little steamy. You've been warned!  
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned ❤

Unlike her perceived demeanor, Weiss' lips were warm and soft. Yang could feel the slight tremors running through the heiress' body. She could feel the heat of the petite girls breath sliding down her neck. There was a hesitantcy in Weiss' movements. She wasn't quite relaxed and comfortable; vulnerable. Something about this new side of Weiss was turning the pugulist on, driving the primal urge in her to make the woman before her her own. 

Yang deepened her kiss and moved her metal arm to rest at the silver haired girl's back, ever so gently applying pressure. With her fleshy hand, she deftly brushed aside strands of silver hair, tucking them behind pale ears. The blonde cupped Weiss' face and gently nibbled at the other girls lower lip. She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a whimper. The pugulist could feel the heat rising in her, threatening to drown her senses in lustful passion. 

"Did I hurt you?" Yang asked, pulling back for a second.

Blue eyes peered back, eyes heavily dialated and dark with passion. "No," Weiss breathed, "I think I really enjoy that."

A coy grin spread across the blonde's face.

She proceeded with her kisses, going down Weiss' jawline and neck. Once again, a gentle nibble to the clavicle. Yang returned to the petite girls lips and gave them a crushing kiss, begining to relay her passion. The blonde laid Weiss down on the bed, never breaking their kiss and once the heiress was laying supine, the pugulist pulled back momentarily to eye the woman before her.

Stunning. It was the only word that came to mind. Weiss' face was flushed and her eyes were glazed over, drunk on the new and exciting feelings she was experiencing. Her chest rose and fell heavily, eyes never straying from the brawler. The heiress' hair flowed about on the bed, giving her an angelic sort of quality. An angel she was about to corrupt.

"W-what?" Breathed Weiss, getting lost in those lilac eyes.

"I was just thinking of how stunning you are," Yang replied frankly.

Weiss blushed harder and squirmed at the compliment. She was accustomed to compliments, but it somehow felt more real coming from the blonde. Like she actually believed it herself.

"I-I," Weiss started to say when Yang's lips came crushing down on hers. The blonde positioned herself so that Weiss' legs were straddling hers. The brawler eased herself on the heiress, pushing her hips forward to apply pressure in a suggestive way. Despite herself, the heiress let out a moan and felt her womanhood start to radiate with intense heat. She was pretty sure she was getting wet as well.

Full breasts pressed against her small ones, and Weiss felt herself reveling in the feeling and the warmth. So soft. Yang continued her trail of kisses down the silver haired womans neck. Her left hand slid deftly under the nightgown and cupped the small breast, fondling it gently while beginning to rock her hips gently. The woman under her sucked in a sharp breath and moaned when the brawler began to play her nipple. Yang smiled wickedly to herself and moved her mouth down to where her fingers had been only moments before. Louder this time, the petite woman gasped for breath, wriggling underneath the blondes weight, pushing her sex into Yang's thrusts. 

Everything was overwhelming. Everything was moving so fast. 

"Y-Yang," the silver-haired woman gasped.

"Mmnmhh," came the reply. 

"Yang stop. I don't think-" a yelp of surprise and excitement as the blonde nibbled and then sucked on her nipple.

"Babe, please!" Babe? That slipped out almost too easily. Hopefully Yang didn't catch that.

"Yes princess?" Yang asked finally looking at her with dark lilac eyes, drunk from pleasure.

"This all feels amazing, but it's too fast for me. I want it so bad, but I want to do things properly. We haven't even gone out on a date!"

The blonde gave a lopsided smirk and propped herself up onto her right elbow, tracing the lines of Weiss' clavicle as she did so. A proper date huh? Her mind began racing with what she was gonna do. Out loud she responded, "I can respect that. Anything you want, BABE."

Weiss groaned as Yang let out a chuckle. She HAD heard her. She was gonna die from embarrassment.

"Sooo, you wanna make out and cuddle?" Yang asked, raising her brows repeatedly with a silly grin.

Weiss laughed and kissed the woman before on the the back of her hand. "That would be delightful."

They put on a movie to watch and snuggled in close to one another, Yang being the big spoon. Most of it the didn't pay attention to, so wrapped up were they in each other, and it wasn't until the sun began to rise that they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 4 is complete. Thanks for hanging in there with me. I know its been forever since I've uploaded anything. Life and what not. I'll try to be better. TT.TT

It was about 1 in the afternoon when Yang finally woke up. She had forgotten to take her arm off last night and her arm felt a little stiff because of it. She didn't mind tho, not when she saw the still sleeping beauty with her head resting on her mechanical arm. 

A surge of happiness hit the blonde, and she grinned to herself, gently stroking bangs out of the heiress' face, breathing in the scent of her. The giddy feeling was too much and Yang couldn't help but chuckle. The ice queen was into HER? Never in a million years would she have suspected that. There were times when the brawler thought about it, but she knew her sister was into Weiss, and she had been head over heels for Blake.

Oh shit. 

Her smile turned into a frown as she remembered that there were two others that still didn't know what had happened last night. Yang groaned at the thought of having to explain things to them. What was she gonna say? Was Ruby gonna hate her? What about Blake? 

"What is it?" Weiss said grogily, finally stirring from her slumber.

"Good morning-er, afternoon lovely," came the non answer answer.

The heiress beamed at Yang and snuggled herself into the crook of her neck.

"Can we just spend all day in bed like this?" The petite woman asked.

That would solve everything. If they never left the room, they would never have to talk to the others.

"I would love that," Yang replied as she kissed the top of heiress' head. 

"What time is it?" 

Yang looked over to her alarm clock and said aloud, "Uh, 1:17."

Without warning, Weiss threw herself out of bed and exclaimed in a whirlwind, " Oh shit! I'm gonna be late! I have a meeting with the Board at 2pm and a recital after that for the concert at the end of the month! I need to get ready and leave!" 

Weiss started to leave the room when strong arms grabbed her around the waist. Soft lips pressed against her neck and the silver haired woman felt herself relaxing despite herself. 

"You'll be great. See you tonight?" Yang Breathed.

The heiress turned to face the taller woman and gave a resplendent smile. "Yes. See you tonight." She gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek, very concious of morning breathed and left the room.

Yang stared at the door after her. Guess she couldn't put off the day after all.

With a heavy sigh, Yang pushed herself up off the bed. She detatched her arm and set it on the nightstand, scratching her head and moving towards the door. She stifled a yawn as she opened a door, well tried, and bumped into a figure almost as tall as herself.

"Oof! Hey sis. Have a good night?" A familiar voice called.

The blonde looked at her sister and smiled awkwardly, responding, " Yeah I did. Didja sleep well?"

"Not really, but its ok."

"Oh...umm...sorry. Want coffee? I'm about to make some."

"Nah. Milk for me."

Some things never changed.

Yang took her time as she made coffee, precise with every movement. Patience was something she had acquired since losing her arm. Should she just say something now?

" So you and Weiss huh?"


End file.
